


i've got my love to keep me warm

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [14]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Eddie and Richie exchange presents a little early and great minds think alike.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	i've got my love to keep me warm

There was an ugly shag carpet in the living room. Richie claimed it was left over from the 70s, but Eddie thought that Richie secretly liked it, and that’s why it was there, and he’d never gotten anybody to redo it. It was a stupid green color, and the amount of vaccuming it needed to stay clean is, in Eddie’s opinion, absurd. 

But right now, he didn’t mind it too much. It was soft under his hands, and since Richie had coerced him into sitting on the floor by the tree like a kid, it was more comfortable than the hardwood floor would be.

The radio played softly from the other room, Christmas carols and ads for last minute gifts you could buy for your child or parent or spouse. Eddie had always been good about getting his Christmas shopping done well before the last minute, and even though Richie had complained about not being able to peek, Eddie was pretty sure Richie had listened and been good. Eventually he’d wrapped them up and placed them under the tree. 

It was nearly eleven now, Christmas Eve. He’d managed to convince Richie to wait until at least midnight to open up their presents, but really he didn’t mind. It was just nice to be there.

Eddie had called his mother that afternoon, but she hadn’t been in (or she had guessed it was him and ignored it, he wasn’t sure which really), so he’d left a very polite message wishing her a Merry Christmas, hoped she liked the gift he’d sent her, and he would try and talk to her before the New Year. But he found he didn’t really mind that she hadn’t picked up. In fact, he was more happy than not.

1991 was going to be _better_. He and Richie were only getting happier, and there was no chance of Mike calling them and reminding them of a promise again. Things could only go up from here.

Outside was dark, save for the streetlamps and porch lights, and quiet for the most part. People were home tonight, or out in the city in parties and celebrations. LA was never so quiet as it was on holidays. 

It was no New York or Maine Christmas, snowy and cold sure, but it was pleasant nonetheless. The quietness was new, and it was cool enough outside to need a jacket. Besides, he’d trade snow for a Christmas here with Richie anyday.

“Alright here I am,” Richie said, handing Eddie his wine glass then sitting back on the floor, muttering something about being too old for it as he did.

“You get lost out there?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah,” Richie replied, “Met some big guy in a red suit. Asked if I had been naughty or nice this year? I don’t know, probably some weirdo.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie asked, “What’d you tell him?”

“I said I think the naughty and nice probably cancelled each other out at this point.”

“Probably,” Eddie replied thoughtfully. Richie had broken out the good wine, claiming it was a holiday after all, and they drank in silence for a bit. Richie bumped Eddie’s knee with his own.   
“What?”

He smiled, “You want your present now or later?”

Eddie shook his head, “Why do I feel like that was an innuendo.”

Richie raised his eyebrows, “I’m surprised at you, thinking like that. What would your mother think?”

“Please, let’s keep the conversation on pleasant topics.”

Richie laughed, “I mean it. You want your present now or do we have to wait until midnight?”

“You’re not getting yours until midnight Rich, you can’t convince me of this.”

“That’s fine,” Richie sipped at his wine, “I’ll wait. But do you want yours?”

“Will you let me have a peaceful evening if I say yes?”

“I’ll consider it.”

“You’re the worst,” Eddie sighed and shook his head, “But sure. I’ll bite.”

“Excellent,” he handed off his glass to Eddie and pushed himself up, “I’ll be right back.”

“What, it’s not down here?” Eddie called after him.

“Nope. Played this one close to the chest.”

Eddie shrugged, and balanced the two glasses on the carpet. There was a neat little pile under the tree. Several packages had arrived from the other Losers, and although Richie argued that it wasn’t as if anyone would know if they opened them upon arrival, Eddie had insisted that it was the _principle_ of the thing.

“Here you go Eds,” he said, sitting back down and holding out the box. It wasn't very large, but it looked professionally wrapped. Eddie took it carefully, “Merry Christmas.”

“Thank you,” he glanced at the clock above the mantel, “Close enough I guess. Are you going to stare at me while I open it?”

“Yep.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. He was acutely aware of Richie watching him as he undid the ribbon on the box and pulled it open.

“I know it’s kind of a big deal,” Richie said, rubbing the back of his neck, “But I thought it might be nice. I wanted you to know I was serious. You can… not like it if you want to. But I know we can’t _actually_ get married, and when you told your mom that I was your fiancé, I just wanted you to have something to show for me. I know, I know. It’s sappy, you don't have to say it. I don’t mind.”

Eddie laughed, “Is this an _engagement_ ring? Boy, we’re really official now.”

Richie chuckled too, nervously though, like he wasn’t quite sure of Eddie’s thoughts on the matter. 

“Don’t be worried honey,” Eddie leaned forward and kissed him, “I love it. Actually, I love it so much I had the same idea.”

“You’re kidding,” Richie shook his head, “Are you kidding?”

“I called Bill about it and everything. I said that I knew that an actual marriage might be off the table for a bit, but the idea was still there.”

“I called Bev about it,” Richie said, “You think they talked?”

“Yeah maybe they did.”

“I suppose it’s all official now then,” Richie nodded, pretending to faint into Eddie’s lap, “We’ve become, just, repulsively romantic. I don’t know how I can stand the shame.”

“I think you’ll manage.” He smiled down, “It’s a nice ring Rich.”

“Maybe Christmas isn’t too bad after all.”


End file.
